The Wish
by Nick of the WaterTribe
Summary: I'v been Hated all my life i need to get away from this world: OC x ? this is my AU of the avatar world that incluses me M for violence.. Lately I've been RW first chap
1. Chapter 1

(Me: welcome bitches and Gentlemen welcome to the Re Write of this once shitty story no lets smokesome dope

TheLucky38:Dude your in Rehab Rember?

Me:Looks like its time for Relapse

Dr. West:You cant leave untill you get over your *Gunshot*

Me :Motha Fucka i said Relapse)

A song comes on over The Speakers of an old CD player clearly Cracked in Many places but a faint light Flickers on the Screen Showing Track 8 "These Ideas are Nightmares for White Parents, Who's worst fear is a Child who like Died Hair and who likes Earings, like what ever they say has no bearing,it's so Scary in a house That Allows no Swearing,to see him walking around wth his Headphones Blairing, alone in his own zone. cold He dont care, he's ..." The Radio played Before Fadeing into static

Fuck. i should have been up seven Min. ago. My Name is Nick... Nick Jonez your Average 15 year old Skater. Wow i wake up every day to that song. well that song and most songs by Eminem are my Life.

i have 3 hours before school. i gonna get dressed then turn on Neflix. watch a little Avatar The last airbender. wierd. i have been doing the same thing since my uncle died and i was forced to live with my drug addict Dad.

well i put on my NYG Jersey, my jeans, my black cloth coat, my DCs and my Element skateboarding hat.

well better get the fuck out of here befor dad gets off his high. i get my back pack and kiss my husky goodbye he is only 4 weeks old and i named him Sokka...

SHIT. why do i name all my pets after Avatar people. mt last 2 dogs where Aang and Zuko. well thts my life for you

some choose star wars to worship some choose star treck to worship. i choose Avatar.

[10 hours later]

well im not going to bore you on the details on school. ima gonna tell what i saw when got home.

i walked in the door to see my dad with an M9 and Sokka with a bleading bairly attached leg. i rember hearing my dad yell "Freeze you nazi charmander." after i wraped sokka up in a Sheet i knocked my dad out got my stuff and ran.

it took me a while but i got to the vet his leg was so bad they had to oparate.

now that was it that night i ran away.

as i hid under a bridge i prayed to the sky unshure of who to pray to.

it happened. The Spirit Yue came down to me. first thing that came to my mind is am i high. but i rembered i told my uncle Before he died that i would never do drugs so it was real

as i started to see the truth she said to me " Nick,you have been chosen" and automaticly i said what for

she responded in a calm and Gentle voice"you have been chosen along with three other people to cross from this world to mine as a water bender in the time of Avatar Aang"

i asked with sadness why me and she said "for you have wished for it every day, every day you where abused"

i got on my knees and yelled take me and with that it all seamed to end in a flash of light


	2. Chapter 2

(Me:i have somethig to say... i have a thing for Auzula i know it souds Wack but... She is hot... dont look at me like that oh and BTW im not staying with team Avatar for Long)

As i awoke my head was filled with Memorys some of my life some not... at least i think... And at that moment i wasn't shure of who i was any more

Then i rembered the night before. i opened my eyes and i was in some sort of small boat... AROUND ICE. what kind of retarded person would bring a fuckin boat this small into a sea of ice. i yelled "where the fuck am i."

A voice responded "Nick are you ok" i knew that voice i have not ever met the person but i knew the voice... Katara. Awesome, wasnt no dream.

but at least my name is the same. then i heard someone else. Sokka. is i got up Sokka said"Nick next time you try to surf on an ice peace we arent going to save you... well Katara might use her Magic water to save you.»

Katara responded " first off its not Magic water its water bending and of corse i would save him we are the last two waterbenders in the south pole"

and with that Sokka said "of corse because of that.. but are you shure its not because he is your BOYFRIEND»

Katara Blushed and said "He's not my boyfriend"

Then i had to throw in my 2 cents and say"Why can't I be your boyfriend"

Sokka goes and gives Me the Death glare

then katara got mad then ice started to move as a iceburg fell a scene all to real for me even that i knew i would be ok i yelled "HOLY FUCKING ASSCRACKERS" as a glowing ball came to the top of the water i looked at the the glowing ball in it was a boy... who else But Aang

(Me; well 2nt chap is done BTW im Looking for OCs for the other elements earth, fire And air just send in your OC BTW They must be from Our world so they need a Earth backround Just PM me and Rember this is my World)


End file.
